This invention relates to an alarm timepiece.
Heretofore a crystal alarm timepiece is known in which as the push-button for stopping the acoustic alarm is released after being depressed, the acoustic alarm is regenerated after several minutes have elapsed since the suppression of the acoustic alarm, and as the push-button is rotated a predetermined angle while in a depressed condition, it is held in the depressed condition to terminate the acoustic alarm. In such an alarm timepiece, it was troublesome in the manipulation for stopping the acoustic alarm and in that the user must release the depressed push-button before going to sleep each day.